End It with a Bang
by Aragorn0789
Summary: My version of what the final battle between Harry and Voldemort will be. R&R please, First Fic!


"So it has finally come down to this," Voldemort hissed, staring Harry straight in the eye.

"Yes, I believe it has." Harry said, coolly returning the glance.

The two wizards, wands in hand, were circling the center of the room not taking their eyes off each other. Around them were the bodies of close to a hundred, all dead or close to it. Some were moaning trying to move, others just sitting there trying to recollect what had happened. Among the bodies sat several Death Eaters, many more Order members, and even some muggles who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

This was the last attack that the Order was able to make. Most of the members were lost in battles trying to get to the Dark Lord, others lost hope and fled, trying to live as long as possible. The ones left lying dead around the room were the only ones left. Among them were the highest Ministry Officials who finally decided to help, others were loyal members who never lost hope in the Boy-Who-Lived. Most of the latter were those that Harry went to school with, who decided to join the battles in hope to defeat the Dark Lord.

"I see that you have came more prepared this time unlike your numerous other attempts." Voldemort said, still circling and not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Yes Tom, I have. You see, some of us learn from our mistakes, others like yourself seem to ignore them or are too stupid to notice it." replied Harry, whose sweat was poring down over his body, creating a chill in the early morning cold.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Voldemort hissed, angry of being criticized on his way of doing things.

"You see, or maybe you don't," Harry said, knowing that it was infuriating his opponent, "the last couple of battles that we had were in muggle communities as you held your secret meetings. I didn't think that you would stoop so low as to try to hide from the wizarding community as you had your meetings. So like always, I'm here to break up your fun." Harry finished with a slight smirk.

"Yes, I did notice the pattern, but I was trying to discover the spy who was telling of my whereabouts. I bet it was that Weasley, I have always been leery about him ever since he joined. I should of killed him, I knew of his family's close relation to you," Voldemort hissed, angry of his foolishness.

"Actually it wasn't." Harry replied, proud that his secret was still safe. "You see, some of your followers had noticed you slipping up and have secretly came to my side."Harry said proudly, knowing that Voldemort was boiling on the inside.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Well, I can't tell you all of the names since there is a small chance I might not make it tonight, but I will tell you one, actually my favorite one." Harry said pausing, making Voldemort wait. Noticing the look on his opponent's face he answered the question he was sure to ask. "The Malfoys." Harry said proudly, remembering this was no easy task to do.

"Well, have you now? Congratulations. Malfoy Sr. was no more use to me, he seemed to lose his touch after I had to kill his son." Voldemort said. "After all, Draco did refuse to join me. I figured he would follow his fathers footsteps, but alas, I was wrong."

"You seem to have a problem with families Tom, is it because your family didn't care about you?" Harry said mockingly.

"Well at least I had a family, Potter!" Voldemort replied, trying to break Harry down, but after all of these years, Harry still remained unaffected.

"Thats because you killed them!" Harry spat with anger. He remembered first realizing that Voldemort had killed his family, he remembered it like yesterday but actually it was almost 17 years ago. Harry, now 28, coped with the loss of his loved ones and friends and now cared of nothing more them killing the man who made his life a living hell. He also swore revenge for Ron, who died in Harry's hands almost 10 years ago.

"Why are we wasting time? I should just finish this now." Harry replied, his anger rising.

"Well well, we seem to forget don't we Potter? I still have two horcruxes left; if you destroy me now I will still be able to come back." Voldemort said confidently

"Thats what you think, Tom. You see, before I came here I stumbled upon Nagini and I killed her," Harry said happily.

"Well then." Voldemort started "I guess I'll have to rely on the last one."

"No Tom, I will take care of that one tonight as well," said Harry as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"What is this, surely your not planning on killing me with that muggle weapon, I mean come on, Potter. I can surely be able to take a bullet and live to tell about it." Voldemort said almost laughing.

"Oh no Tom, this is not for you. It'll be used by the end of the night but now I think I have some very unfinished business to attend to," Harry said quickly dropping the gun and casting a curse.

Voldemort quickly responded and soon the entire room was filled with light as their duel ensued. Curses of every sort were used including Avada Kedavra and those of less lethal outcomes. Soon the fight was subdued by a simple _Expelliarmus_ cast by Voldemort. Harry stumbled backwards and tripped over something, cracking his head on the floor. Harry recovered in record time but was too slow as he noticed Voldemort advancing with his wand pointed directly at Harry.

"Ironic isn't it?" Voldemort spat as he walked closer to Harry. "That in all of these years of the Order trying to stop me, the one to help me win was one of their own. The one that gave me the upper hand happens to be someone who has helped you thwart me numerous times. Take a look Harry, you can blame this failure on your friend Hermione."

"It's a shame she died. I was hopping after I killed you that I could persuade her to help me, after all she is the brightest witch. Well, I guess I shouldn't make this longer than I have to." Voldemort said raising his want with a large smile across his face. "So long Potter, _Avada Kedav.._

Just then Harry lunged at Hermione's body and took her wand out of her hand and and cast a quick _Stupify_. Slowly Harry got up and walked out to Voldemort, taking his wand out of his hand and breaking it over his knee. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an open syringe.

"You see Tom, I really must credit you, it was really smart. Making yourself invincible until all of your horcruxes are gone, and making me one as well. After all you did know the prophecy saying that only I can kill you. So in reality, you would not be able to die." Harry stated pulling the cap off the needle and filling it with air.

"Today will be the end of you, but not by magic, but by muggle means. I hope you have enough common sense to know that once air is in your blood stream you will surely die, either be in a second or a minute or two. So in this way I will be able to kill you once and for all." Harry said, walking over to his gun and bringing it back to where Voldemort lay.

"The only thing that disappoints me is that you get to see your wish. You get to see me die. The only thing different then your dream is that you won't be killing me, but that I will be killing myself. You see, once I inject air in your blood stream I will destroy the last horcux, which is me, and then when the air gets to your heart you will die." Harry stated, bringing the needle to Voldemort's arm.

"This is for my mom dad and Ron you son of a bitch." Harry yelled as he drove the needle into Voldemort's arm and pushing the plunger in. Taking the needle out he went to his gun and cocked it, then pointed it to his head. Slowly he said the words "See you in hell" and then pulled the trigger.

Alright, this is my first fan-fic, please review.


End file.
